


I'd Do It All Again

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler meet on a roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on my [writing blog](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com)  
> i got back into playing pokemon again (yet more proof that i am captain nerd of the nerd squad) so if i become even less consistent in posting, that's why. im sry.
> 
> title from kids aren't alright (rly irrelevant title im so terrible)

Josh did not like roller coasters. He didn't trust them at all. How often did roller coasters break down? Too often. What if they broke down when it was upside down? Death, probably. He wasn't completely sure, but he imagined that fear and death would probably factor in there somewhere.

The only reason he had actually came here was because Debby and Dustin were both very convincing. They knew his weaknesses- he could never pass up a chance to get candy floss. How they managed to force him onto an actual roller coaster, he wasn't sure, but he was at the front of the queue and walking towards one of the cars, very unsure as to whether he really wanted to do this.

Each car only held two people, and Debby and Dustin had already chosen a car together. "Wh- guys, no. No, you're both terrible people," he said, staring Dustin in the eyes and begging him to get out and sit next to him.

Nothing. They were /laughing/ at him. If he vomited on this death trap, he knew who to aim at.

By now, there were no empty cars, forcing him to sit next to the most afraid looking person there. He didn't want to embarrass himself by sitting next to someone who would be completely unfazed by it all. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, and the guy shook his head, looking about as eager about what was about to happen as Josh felt.

He sat, and the cushioned metal harness was pulled down over him by one of the workers. It seemed secure, but he still didn't trust it. As soon as it started moving, Josh was sure that he definitely did not want to be on this thing, but it was too late. They were climbing up a stupidly steep slope, painfully slowly. He squeezed his eyes closed, preparing himself to plummet.

He still screamed, clenching his hands around the nearest solid objects. After a minute of pure terror, the roller coaster slowed to a halt. As the harness lifted, Josh realised what his hand had clasped around. The guy beside him was blushing, their hands still interlocked.

"Sorry! I don't like roller coasters, I didn't realise," he said, trailing off.

The guy shook his head. "It's fine. I mean, you're really cute. I'm kinda gay? Wow, this is gonna be awkward if you don't like men," he said, expression suggesting he instantly regretted everything he said.

Josh laughed. "No, men are- yeah," he said, then glanced over at Dustin and Debby. Behind the guy, a couple of people were watching the two of them interact, giggling between themselves, in a way similar to what Josh's friends were doing. "Uh, my friends are probably gonna try drag me on more roller coasters, so do you wanna maybe go buy food?"

The guy grinned. "Food sounds great. I'll just tell my friends- I'm Tyler, by the way."

"Josh. I'll do the same." He walked over to them. "I'm ditching you two, because you're bad friends and there's a cute boy who wants to get food with me."

Debby winked at him, and Dustin whispered, "Wear protection," in his ear, which made no sense since they were in a theme park, but he didn't question it.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda taking prompts?? like it'll take me ages to write but it'll be done within the next 7 years. (im gonna leave before i start making shitty references to pon farr)


End file.
